


Mark, Dr. Senpai, and the toaster

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Freaking toasters man., LITERALLY, Other, seriously cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Who ever thought the world would end from a toaster(CRACK-FIC)





	Mark, Dr. Senpai, and the toaster

Mark hates the doctors office.

But today, when he was forced to get a checkup, he had a fun surprise.

When he went to the doctors office, he was greeted by a tall man with grey eyes and black hair. "Hello there... Mr.Fischbach I assume? I am your doctor; Dr. Senpai."

"Uh... Dr. Senpai?"

"I hate my name. Anyways, you're in for a well visit is that correct?"

Just then a man burst through the door. His hair was long and blonde, and he was pale as the moon. His eyes looked almost red. He approached Dr. Senpai in a rage. "Excuse me sir, but it seems you have a little bit pee on your tag!" he announced in a strange British accent.

Dr. Senpai stared at him. "And who are you?"

"I am the vampeer!"

"Vampire?"

"Vampeer!"

"Ok then. Anyways, Mr. Fischbach-"

"Hold on there, Senpai. I'm actually interested on who the fuck this 'vampeer' is."

"I SNIFF YOUR PEE!"

"Toilets are that way."

"Notice me Dr. Senpai."

"Mr. Fischbach what are you doing?"

"Making a pillow fort."

"You literally put a pillow on your head."

"It's a fort."

 

But while this was happening, just outside, a wicked elf had escaped from Santa's workshop. "I'm going to set this place on fire!" He announced, only to be stomped on by the local gardener. But it was too late. The doctors office was already on fire.

Dr. Senpai searched for a fire extinguisher, but they had all set on fire. The Vampeer had mysteriously disappeared, probably sniffing toilets somewhere. Mark had already left, possibly to call the police and/or to get mental help

There was no help for Dr. Senpai. The doctors office burned down all thanks to the elf's evil scheme. The only thing remaining was a single toaster.

Meanwhile, the fire truck had also caught fire on the way to the office. There was no help for the fire truck.

Somewhere, millions of light years away from earth, a thing watched. No one knew what it was, it was just a thing. An evil green thing. It needed the toaster.

"This toaster is the only thing left to complete the ritual to destroy all of our enemy planets!" The thing announced.

It drove another thing to earth and abducted the toaster.

"Beautiful, now time to attack!"

And the earth was exploded.

There was no help.

 

 

I need help.

**Author's Note:**

> Help.


End file.
